


Beautiful

by hongbab



Category: VIXX
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 18:33:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9779339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hongbab/pseuds/hongbab
Summary: Wonshik believes Jaehwan is most beautiful when he's sleepy soft like that; no makeup, no fancy clothes, only his pale, smooth skin and the blemishes on his face. He's gorgeous.





	

The steam from his coffee floats up lazily, engulfing Wonshik's face in a warm welcome of the morning. He takes a sip, way too bitter, but at least it won't give him a stomach ache like the ones he drinks during the day when his senses aren't numb enough for him to be able to take the harsh taste of unsweetened coffee.

He hears shuffling from the direction of the living room, a mop of ashy brown hair making its way towards the kitchen on legs that are barely clothed: Jaehwan's boxer briefs end at mid-thigh, only a couple inches lower than his creased white T-shirt.

"Mornin'," Jaehwan mumbles sleepily, rubbing his eyes with his fists like a child, his voice coming out raspy and barely intelligible as he pouts.

"Good morning," Wonshik greets back, watching from the end of the table as Jaehwan sets to making himself a cup of coffee.

Jaehwan makes the cutest noises, snuffling and letting out soft moans like he's still mostly asleep, making Wonshik smile around the rim of his cup, gulping down another sip of bitter coffee.

Wonshik doesn't like waking up early—or more like he is _physically unable_ to wake up early. Days like this when he manages to get up before Hakyeon would order Sanghyuk to shake him awake when it's already too late and Wonshik has no time to wash up properly before starting their schedule—days like this are his favourite, because he can sit down at the table in the kitchen and watch Jaehwan prepare his morning coffee. Wonshik doesn't think there's anything more adorable in this world than Jaehwan walking around with his eyes half closed and his hair sticking out everywhere, the pillow marks still red and deep on his cheeks. Wonshik believes Jaehwan is most beautiful when he's sleepy soft like that; no makeup, no fancy clothes, only his pale, smooth skin and the blemishes on his face.

He's gorgeous.

"We've run out of milk," Jaehwan grumbles, closing the fridge door and placing his hands on the kitchen counter, supporting himself on them while his head hangs between his shoulders as he waits for the coffee to brew.

Wonshik only hums in response, the sound broken. His eyes rove over the taut, thin layer of muscles on Jaehwan's back, his shoulder blades jutting out sharply, and the line of his spine, the vertebrae peeking from under the collar of his shirt. What would Wonshik give to be able to kiss them.

What would he give to be able to kiss Jaehwan right now.

"What are you staring at?" Jaehwan asks, mild surprise on his tired features, a crooked, beautiful smile on his lips.

"An idiot," Wonshik replies with a small laugh.

"You have absolutely no respect for me, right?" Jaehwan yawns, stretching. A small patch of his tummy peeks and Wonshik wishes he could cover it with his hands to protect Jaehwan from the cool air of the kitchen, to prevent Jaehwan from getting goosebumps, because Wonshik wants to protect Jaehwan from everything, even from the least harmful of things.

"You forgot to turn on the machine," Wonshik says.

Jaehwan's eyes widen, and half a moment later he's grimacing, making fake crying noises. Wonshik chuckles, fighting down the instinct to pull Jaehwan close and press a kiss to his forehead.

"So happy at such an early time of the day," the comment comes accompanied by an exaggerated yawn, Sanghyuk walking into the kitchen with a sleepy smirk on his kitten mouth. He steps to Jaehwan, leaning close to him until Jaehwan turns his head towards him and kisses his lips shortly. Sanghyuk smiles down at his boyfriend and then straightens again, leaning against the counter with his back. "What kind of miracle managed to drag your ass out of bed so early in the morning, hyung?" he asks from Wonshik now, stealing Jaehwan's cup of coffee while the latter is taking the sugar out of the cupboard, sipping the hot liquid despite Jaehwan's curses.

There's a sharp, piercing pain in Wonshik's chest that makes it hard to breathe; his fingers are shaking around his cup, the sadness building up behind his eyes, tears threatening to spill. He swallows the last bits of his coffee, standing up to take the cup to the sink, glancing at the way Jaehwan is playing with Sanghyuk's fingers almost unnoticeably on the counter, big, shiny eyes full of curiosity as he blinks up at Wonshik—he, too, waiting for an answer.

Wonshik shrugs. "Mornings are beautiful," he says, and leaves the kitchen as fast as he can before the first tears start running down his cheeks.

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to talk to me about any of my stories or just vixx in general on [tumblr](http://hongbab.tumblr.com/), [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/hongbab) or [aff](http://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view/1061753) ♡ please support me on [ko-fi.com](https://ko-fi.com/hongbab) if you can ♡


End file.
